Nameless People
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: How do you kill people who have no names using the Death Note? The answer: You can't. This is exactly what a young scientist is thinking when she combines the DNA of several people to make six identical clones. These are the warriors to find and stop Kira. That is their sole purpose. As is the purpose of some of their originals... Swearing, I don't own a lot of this, R&R! nwn
1. Chapter 1

Bleep.

_Everything was silent except for that.  
_

_At that noise, she looked up, smiling.  
_

_It was time._

_Six warriors, not human, not inhuman, created to fight Kira, were ready.  
_

_They were, in a way, combo-clones. She'd taken DNA of several people and mixed them to make these soldiers. They wouldn't obey her... No, they'd fight in their own style, do as they pleased as soon as they learned their purpose. All of them had something special about them that would aid their fight.  
_

_Coughing, she reminded herself that she wouldn't be fighting with them... She couldn't... Not in her condition... And they wouldn't let her. That was the one flaw she'd found... They'd have an overly strong sense of justice. Stronger than that of a few of some of their originals.  
_

_She pressed a button.  
_

_It was time...  
_

_Their eyes opened.  
_

_Bleach-blonde hair, dark eyes, fair skin...  
_

_She'd brought them from embryos to young men in the time-period of one year. That was something to be proud of.  
_

Fssssss...

_The cases holding them opened. They moved forward, bowing. She smiled, pushing herself to her feet. "Do you know your purpose?" she asked.  
_

_"To destroy the evil known as Kira." they all replied at once. "We will not fail you."  
_

_"It's not me you need to worry about... I created you to help the whole world, not just serve my purposes."  
_

_They closed their eyes for a moment, then standing up and moving out. They all hesitated a moment before leaving. "You should rest." they told her, again in unison.  
_

_"I-I suppose so..."  
_

_"Don't worry."  
_

_Her eyes widened. Already they were acting as separates, not all as the one they were? She looked up at them. They smiled. "We won't fail."  
_

The group looked like a gang of some kind... They all looked alike, wearing black leather and with their hair... Not necessarily dyed, but bleach blonde... They were just about identical in every way!

There were six... Six of them, sitting in different areas around the plaza. People would look at them in fear, then move on. The six didn't seem too interested, instead staring almost sadly at the sky. Then, suddenly, all of them moved into the center of the plaza. They stood, looking at each other, silent and still.

Speculations started to fly... Devil-worshipers praying? Cult-members? Gang-members mourning the loss of friends killed by Kira? Criminals waiting for a signal from their leader? Contraband-dealers?

Even when it started to rain, the six stood there, not moving, eyes closed and mouths slightly moving as they murmured inaudibly. People would stop and stare now, not as scared. These young men didn't seem too interested in hurting anyone, so why be scared?

Reporters started to take interest, curious about the mysterious young men that appeared to be praying or mourning... More likely mourning. A few reporters came out, ready to cover the story.

When that happened, then they moved. Not just a simple turning of the head...

They all turned to face the news-people. This startled everyone, but they didn't seem too interested in attacking or anything... They just stood, watching, their dark eyes staring at the cameras.

One reporter gathered up the guts to go up to them. First question out of her mouth was, "Who are you young men and what are you doing?"

At first, they didn't seem to know how to answer, looking almost curiously at each other. Then they turned back to her. "We are the ones who will bring Kira down. We are mourning for those killed by him. He may claim to be justice, but we wouldn't trust him to be a reincarnation of Hitler, the way he commits mass-murder without blinking an eye!" said the one closest to her.

There was a moment of silence now. Shocked silence.

"Before anyone asks, yes, we're family... Our parents were killed by Kira, and they hadn't done anything- They were the victims of the crime, not the ones that committed it! We have reason to be mad! We have reason to fight!" another said, fire lacing his voice.

"So your parents both died of heart-attacks?"

"No. Kira can kill by other methods than heart-attack. Just as he can control one's actions before death, he can control the death. Our parents died in a car-crash."

"So... How can you prove it was Kira?"

A slip of paper came out of one's jacket. He handed it to the reporter. "Those are their names. That's precisely how they died."

The two he was indicating were circled in red pen, but there were other names on there... Names of people who had died, criminals... Not as major as most of Kira's targets, but they were still criminals... "So that's your motivation... But aren't you worried that Kira will come after you?"

"Why should we worry 'bout that wanna-be, self-styled 'god?' He needs a name and a face to kill ya, and we don't got names!" they all said proudly.

"Well... Uh, if you don't have names... What do you call yourselves then?"

Now they hesitated again, looking at each other, as if seeking permission.

One from the back came forward. "I'm calling myself Haru. We aren't afraid to fight for what's right... So we style ourselves with names that aren't anyone else's, let alone one that is stained by meaning 'darkness' and 'killer!'" he said, closing one eye and making a finger-gun.

"Carai. The one who cries."

"Shinigath. He who sees death."

"Nekari. The cat."

"Dakara. No meaning, just my name."

"Tiicarou. Like Dakara, I have no meaning, just my name."

So now they were named.

Now they would fight.

**To set the mood, I listened to Big Bang's _Fantastic Baby_ and B.A.P's _Warrior_ and _Power_. I don't own any of the songs. I'm not affiliated with either Big Bang or B.A.P, and no copyright is intended, nor am I trying to make a profit off of this.**

**I don't own _Death Note_ or any of it's characters. No copyright is intended, nor am I trying to make a profit off of this.  
**

**I only own my characters, the young and sickly scientist that created the six dancing warrior-clones to fight Kira and the warrior-clones.  
**

**Thank you for reading this, and don't forget to review, please. Thanks to my friend for introducing me to these bands and credit for the original idea for this story goes to her. I just took her up on the idea and posted the story on here.  
**


	2. DON'T REVIEW

**Hello, and thank you to all those reading this...**

**But for now, this story is going on HIATUS D:...**

**Don't worry, it'll get up an' runnin' again someday! But for now, I need to narrow down what stories I work on so I can finish all of these and publish my new ones! Please don't kill me for putting this particular one on hiatus... It's nothing personal... Just going by which one is closest to done... which isn't this one...**

**DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT WILL BE REPLACED WHEN I GET AROUND TO GETTING THIS THING OFF HIATUS! DON'T WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEW ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
